Castiel
by Black Vitriol
Summary: During the onset of the Lawrence High Prom, Castiel Novak, the school outcast, encounters puberty and a powerful gift to move objects with his mind alone. Light Slash
1. The Awakening

**Castiel**

**Chapter 1: The Awakening**

* * *

><p>"SEND IT OVER HERE!" yelled Dean Winchester, huffing and puffing. It was hot day in Lawrence High and currently, Dean was in his gym class playing basketball. He was about to win and lunged towards the orange ball when his hand wasn't able to catch it and bounced behind him near the corner. He looked behind and yelled-<p>

"NOVAK!"

The owner of the surname, Castiel, looked up, alarmed and was met with a ball to the face, causing him to fall in the ground with a crash as the coach blew his whistle.

"Go on and get inside idijits!" yelled Coach Singer. As they left, many of the boys angrily smacked Castiel in the back of the head or leered at him.

"Freaking loser"

"Asswipe"

"Fag"

Castiel took all the insults emotionlessly. As Dean walked past him, Castiel was met with a pair of angry green eyes that screamed for him to die.

"We're never going to win with that wimp "Castiela" in our team" said Raphael annoyed.

* * *

><p>Despite his failure in gym, Castiel did appreciate one thing about the class: showering. Castiel was sure that showers were the best medicine for anything. It cleansed him not just physically but mentally, spiritually, etc. As hot water cascaded on his pale, nude body, he let his mind drift. He had a few classes left before he had to go home. Not that going home was any better that school: he lived with his Uncle Zachariah, who was intensely strict in regards to anything not having to do strictly with his own religion. Castiel decided to think about today's gym class: he once again opted to exercise because he was about to throw up and watched Dean Winchester and his friends goof around. Dean was the opposite of Castiel: handsome, popular and free, blissfully, eternally free of anything: Dean seemed to have it all.<p>

Loneliness forced Castiel into becoming his own best friend. It was quite sad in all honesty. What Castiel would give to be friends with Dean was unknown: his soul, his life, anything just to have him laugh with him, not at him. His regular tormentors, Raphael, Lucifer and Alastair: the whole lot of them made Castiel feel like he wanted to crawl into a hole by the end of every day. Dean neither participated in the torment but the looks he gave Castiel (mostly because of losing a game or such) were so angry that they felt worse that any insult anyone could throw at him. His eyes were a bright burning green, like a jade stone caught in sunlight. That wasn't the only thing that was magnificent about Dean: he was reasonably built since he was in the swim team, a strong jawline….

As he continued to think about everything that made Dean Winchester so perfect, he suddenly felt a pain in his lower parts. Looking down, his bright blue eyes went wide and he nearly collapsed in the floor. What was wrong with him!? Castiel began to hyperventilate and let out choked cries of confusion as blood within his body began to pool more and more downwards, flowing through his veins to a very specific organ Castiel only knew was for peeing. He touched it experimentally and yelped as a wave of something raced through his body. Not understanding the sensation, he wailed.

"Hey Novak, hurry up, I need to shower you fucki-" began Raphael, sticking his head into the small shower occupied by the confused pariah. Castiel looked at Raphael.

"Help! Please, I'm going to die!" shrieked Castiel, completely terrified of his body right now.

"You freaking homo, you got a boner" said Raphael, laughing as the other boys came to inspect what was happening. Castiel grabbed a towel in vain, trying to cover himself but the attempt proving useless and futile. One boy threw a wad of tissue on his face, making him stumble backwards.

"Rub it out geek!" he laughed. The other boys, picking up on the teasing, rummaged in their lockers and take up wads of tissues and throw them at a still wet and terrified Castiel, who slipped in an attempt to leave, only for his exit to be blocked by the other boys. Covering himself with a wet towel, he tried to cover himself the best he could. What was worse, he saw Dean toss tissues and laugh at him as well.

"Rub it out! Rub it out!" chanted everyone as Castiel cried for help, so lost and confused as the still turned on shower poured now cold water on Cas until-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" roared a loud booming voice. Shoving past numerous students, Coach Bobby Singer rushed to a still screaming Castiel.

"Novak, calm down, it's going to be okay" said Coach Singer, attempting to calm him. Helping him up, Castiel clung on to the confused teacher amid the large wet piles of tissues. Above, to everybody's shock, the light above completely shut off and exploded in a shower of orange sparks.

"Castiel, speak to me, what's wrong?" asked the coach, shaking the pale outcast to bring him back to reality. Castiel was far too panicked to understand he was not dying. Coach Singer slapped him. It wasn't hard but it finally made Castiel's eyes lock with Bobby's hazel irises.

"What the hell happened?" asked Coach Singer.

"He got all_ excited_ during the basketball game!" taunted Crowley nearby.

"He would like it, a bunch of boys running around-" added Uriel.

Coach Singer easily put two and two together and got up.

"Get out"

Dean and everyone else looked confused at his anger.

"GET OUT NOW" roared Coach Singer as Castiel got up, towel wrapped firmly around his middle. Grumbling, the class left, stealing looks at Castiel and the coach. Sighing, Bobby turned around.

"Castiel, are you okay"

Castiel nodded terrified.

"It hurt and it got all-"

"Castiel, have you never had an erection before?"

"Erection?" The look on Castiel's bright blue eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"Son of a bitch" muttered Coach Singer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will be periodically updating this fanfiction. It's mostly like Carrie but with a few changes here and there. Review, rate and spread the word if you think anyone else will be interested in reading. **


	2. Nascent

**Castiel**

**Chapter 2: Nascent**

* * *

><p>When Castiel was finally calmed down from his brief insanity, he managed to understand Coach Singer's instructions well enough to get dressed and follow him silently to the principal's office. As Coach Singer and Principal Crowley discussed the current situation, Castiel couldn't help but think of the exploding light bulbs. The logical side of himself believed that it had nothing to do with him. But then again, he felt something come out of him, something caused the light bulbs to explode-<p>

"Casiel?" asked Crowley, trying to grab his attention.

"It's Castiel" snapped Coach Singer irritably.

"Yes, yes, my apologies. In light of recent events, I think its best for you to take an early absence. Is that fine with you, Casiel?" asked the Principal, repeating his mistake again.

"Yeah, I think that's best" agreed Coach Singer gruffly, looking curiously at his student, who just stared at the ground without saying anything.

"I'll contact your uncle so he expects you alright?" said Principal Crowley, attempting to be kind, though as a strict British disciplinarian, he wasn't used to it.

"Casiel?" repeated Principal Crowley again, confused by the lack of response.

"It's Castiel!" snapped the angry teen, rushing out and unknowingly causing the desk to be forcefully lifted and sent to the side, causing it to crash into the closet and toppling books, pens and papers all over the floor, much to the shock of the Principal and Coach

* * *

><p>In hindsight, perhaps wearing a trench coat and a suit wasn't the best thing to wear to school every day but it was the only thing his uncle Zachariah would allow him to wear. Everything thing else he deemed far too expensive or sinful. Castiel didn't bother arguing: he'd been arguing since he was 10 about how he was treated so different for his clothes but Zachariah ignored all requests he made. The only thing he enjoyed in his life was the brief moment of peace brought by walking home or to school. Though he didn't enjoy either destination, he liked the scenery: even when it rained there were so many colors and smells he didn't have at home. He was thinking of stopping for a minute to rest when-<p>

"Creepy kid, creepy kid!" screamed a young girl. Barreling behind him, Lilith, one of his neighbors, pedaled hard in her shiny pink bike behind him, making him leap a mile and again, he felt a tingle all over his body and suddenly, Lilith was ripped clean off her bike and crashed in the ground with a hard crack, with the bike spinning out of control and hitting a tree, causing the front wheel to pop clean off.

"Ow!" whined Lilith, her white dress now stained with her blood.

"Mommyy!" yelled the young girl, urging her mother to aid her as Castiel left the scene.

* * *

><p>The Novak household was an odd home. In every part of the house there seemed to be a cross or some picture of God (there was a large picture of the Last Supper in the dinner table, which Castiel found intensely morbid). There was no TV, only a radio in which Zachariah forbade Castiel to even touch and left on the same station of a preacher. Entering the house, Castiel was swallowed by the dark home: for some reason, the house was always kept dark and cold: much like Zachariah himself. The latter was probably out in the neighborhood, most likely spreading the word of his own religion to others. He walked upstairs in a daze and set his bag on top of the dresser. Looking at his pale and gaunt form in the mirror, he fell in bed in a heap, feeling sleep creep up on him and steal him from the land of consciousness within seconds<p>

* * *

><p>Merely minutes later, downstairs, Zachariah, annoyed with today's progress, opened the door and, setting his stuff in the table, heard the phone ring. Unknown to him, this caused Castiel to wake up and creep near the top of the stairs, trying to listen.<p>

"Yes hello?" asked Zachariah. Not many people called him nowadays.

"Hello, Mr. Novak, this is Principal Crowley. I'm calling on behalf of your nephew, Castiel?"

"Yes, what about him?" asked Zachariah, gripping the phone a bit more tightly.

"He suffered a bit of an event in the locker rooms so I sent him home early. He should be there about now. He um, he had a _reaction_"

Zachariah forced a smile, as if the Principal was watching him. He wasn't stupid enough to not understand the context of what he said.

"Mr. Crowley, thank you for your concern but how I raise my nephew is my business. I will handle it" assured the elder man cautiously.

"Alright-" began the Principal before the line went dead.

"Castiel. Come down here" instructed Zachariah, hanging up the phone. A bit shocked, Castiel straightened himself and headed downstairs, meeting his uncle's eye as he walked into the kitchen.

"That was your school Castiel"

"Uncle, I-I-I don't know what happened it was strang-"

"Stop" snapped Zachariah, eyes cold. Castiel stopped mid-sentence.

"It's obvious what's happened" said Zachariah, as if he were a doctor about to tell his patient he had cancer.

"You've fallen to one of the greatest sins of all. Lust" finished Zachariah. Castiel's bright blue eyes went wide, rimmed by the bags under his eyes he always had.

"No, no, no, listen Uncle, I wasn't sinning! It-it just happened, I got all dizzy and everything-"

"Be quiet Castiel…your transgressions are becoming far too great. One of the seven no less. You know what that means" said Zachariah.

"No, no, Uncle, no!" begged Castiel, feeling tears forming on his eyes. Snatching Castiel, Zachariah forced open the small closet near the stairs, dragging the whimpering teen through the house.

"Into your closet" hissed Zachariah at Castiel.

"Please! No, no!" cried Castiel, fighting Zachariah's grip, desperate to be released.

"You've forced my hand boy. Now pray!" said Zachariah over his nephew's pathetic pleas. With a shove, he forced the teen inside the cramped space and slammed the closet shut, locking it behind him.

* * *

><p>Inside the tiny space, Castiel felt isolated from everyone and everything that ever existed. The few things in the small closet were candles, matches, a small Bible and a cross with Jesus above him. As he heard footsteps walk away from the closet, he let out a few pleas before he got in a comfortable position and began to quietly pray, to God, to Jesus, to anyone willing to listen to him.<p> 


	3. Poems and Pursuits

**Castiel**

**Chapter 3: Poems and Pursuits**

Next day, Castiel woke up to a sore head and back. The bags under his eyes, if even possible, were bigger, a bruised shade of plum, than ever but served to take the attention from his bloodshot blue eyes. In school, his ears and neck burned red as everyone glanced at him and instantly snickered or turned to their friend and whispered. In English class, he managed to catch a break however

"All right, sit down, sit down, Mr. Winchester , stop texting your girlfriend, she can live without you for a class period" said Miss Barnes, causing the respective couple to turn pink and put away their phones, exchanging a brief look.

"Alright, I'm honestly tired so each of you pick a location and write a poem. Think you guys can manage that?" asked Miss Barnes. Grumbling, everyone contented.

Castiel liked Miss Barnes. She was an easy going teacher though like most, she was a bit unsettled by him, most likely because on the first day of school, she had been on the phone with her back turned and gotten the scare of a lifetime when Castiel tapped her shoulder.

He wasn't very good at poetry: he managed to write three lines when all inspiration drained from him and Miss Barnes picked on random students to read out their poems.

"Mr. Winchester, since you seem to be quite done with your work, why not read it aloud?"

Dean blushed but complied, attempting to appear okay with reading his poem

"In the blue I drown

Salty waters are my heaven

Finally I rest"

Finishing, Dean sheepishly looked down.

"Well class, opinions?" questioned Miss Barnes.

"Beautiful" said Castiel. If people were talking, the comment would have gone unnoticed but it rang loud and clear. Dean turned to Castiel, who froze as the green eyed boy glared at him

"Shut up" he hissed, low enough so Miss Barnes couldn't hear him

"Beautiful? Good effort Mr. Winchester but haiku's are 5-7-5 not 5-8-5" stated Miss Barnes, a bit frostily. Over them, the bell rang loudly, signaling the end of class. As Dean swaggered to Lisa, the brown haired girl gave him a look clearly warning Dean she was pissed off and haughtily walked off, clenching her purse. Castiel slowly picked up his books and papers: he didn't want to run into Dean.

* * *

><p>"The hell Lis?" asked Dean, referring to Lisa in her pet name as the latter searched her messy locker for her Algebra notebook.<p>

"You didn't have to be so rude to him, geez" snapped Lisa irritably.

"To Cas? Aww come on, I just said shut up, he'll live through it!" said Dean, rolling his eyes.

"No Dean, don't. That kid isn't a friend of mine but damnit, he's hasn't ever given you a reason to hate him! So he doesn't talk, or play sports and talk about girls all the time, he's a human being!" snapped Lisa, attracting attention from onlookers.

"In fact, I heard you were one of those _assholes_ that mocked him in the locker room and made him end up going into hysteria" stated Lisa, giving him a cold glare.

"Oh that? He got a boner in the shower and started freaking-"

"I know damn well what happened, Alastair and his gang were laughing about it in the bus. You know he lives with a nut job, maybe Castiel didn't even know what was happening to him!" growled Lisa. Dean became visibly uncomfortable at Lisa's ranting.

"Look. I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to bully him alright?"

"Don't apologize Dean, you need to make it up to him" argued Lisa.

"And how? Take the kid to prom?" asked Dean, chuckling at his own joke but losing his smirk when Lisa gained one of her own.

"Lis, no, that was-"began Dean.

"No sex" said Lisa. Dean cringed visibly.

"No" he replied, in horror.

"Oh yes" said Lisa.

"Lis-"

"I'm serious Dean. No. Sex. Celibacy until I get married, and don't think I won't" warned the brunette. Dean groaned audibly.

"You're killing me here, Lis. I'll be the laughing stock of the school!"

"Good, then maybe your ego will deflate" said Lisa, grabbing her Algebra notebook and closing her locker, walking away when-

"Fine. I'll do it" said Dean, grabbing her hand before she left. Lisa smiled.

"That's what I thought" she said, pecking her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>In the library, Castiel was surrounded by a heavy stack of books. All of the titles either had psychic, science, brain or telekinesis. Looking at his list as he finished another book, he got up, eyes narrowed on paper when-<p>

"Oh sorry- Cas!" said Dean, looking both happy to see him and a bit scared. Castiel titled his head in slight confusion.

"What?" he asked, more confused that nervous at the moment.

"Sorry, your name is kind of a mouthful…you don't mind don't you?" he asked.

"….No, I s-suppose I don't. Excuse me" said Castiel, brushing past him.

"Hey wait!" called out Dean, trying to keep his voice down.

Castiel turned around, his expression neutral.

"Want to go to prom with me?" asked Dean lamely, half smiling. Castiel promptly turned on his heel and vanished in the spot, leaving Dean to silently swear to himself.

* * *

><p>"Why?" asked Castiel to himself as he walked home. He fled because he feared a prank but the more he kept thinking about it, the more he was convinced that Dean truly meant to go to prom with him. But Dean had Lisa. What was the point? A quick laugh? He finally reached his house when he spotted a blur of black at the corner of his eye.<p>

That was a 1967 Chevy Impala.

There was only one person in the entire town who ever drove that black beauty around.

Castiel half ran, half walked to his front door, opened it hurriedly and was about to close it when a boot was shoved in, forcing it open. Dean peeked through, green eyes playful.

"We didn't finish that conversation in the library" said Dean coolly. Castiel's eyes began to bug out of their skull.

"What are you doing?" he hissed angrily.

"Come to prom with me" said Dean.

"No!" snapped Castiel, freaking out.

"Castiel, is that you?" asked Zachariah from upstairs. Castiel looked at Dean urgently.

"Get out before-"

"Say yes"

"What?!"

"Say yes and I'll leave, simple as that"

Castiel gave Dean a burning look.

"Oh, Cas, not for nothing but the last person who looked at me, I got laid" smirked Dean, winking slightly.

"Fine" sighed Cas, defeated.

"Great. Get all pretty for me okay?" said Dean, removing his boot as Castiel shut it closed.

* * *

><p>In his car, driving home, Dean thought to what he said.<p>

"I might be enjoying this far too much" he grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please<strong>


	4. Exercise

**Castiel**

**Chapter 4: Exercise**

* * *

><p>By the time Dean entered the gymnasium, it was moderately packed. It was most of his gym class, all sitting in the bleachers while Coach Singer sat in front of them, not saying a word. As Dean sat between Raphael and Lucifer, he stood up<p>

"I bet you're all wondering why I've called you here. That's a real easy question to answer: one of your classmates is freaking out and you decide to make him the butt of your jokes" hissed Coach Singer. Dean was actually intimidated by Bobby: he was a good friend of him through his father, since they used to hunt together but Bobby even glared down Dean just like everyone else.

"Now, I have thought long and hard about th-Lucifer, shut your piehole" snapped Coach Singer as Lucifer stifled a chuckle.

"You're all going to come straight here after school for detention. And not just any detention. The principal has given me special permission to decide what kind of punishment it will be. 2 hours of exercise and sweat should help you all pull your heads outta your asses. And for anyone who thinks that they can just bail on this, that's fine. Your ticket to prom will be revoked and you'll be given 3 day suspension." finished Coach Singer.

* * *

><p>"This is bullshit!" swore Raphael.<p>

"So are your math grades, no shut up" retorted Coach Singer as everyone continued with their push-ups.

Dean was not feeling very hot himself: he worked out and everything but Coach Singer knew exactly how to push everyone's limits no matter how bulked up they were. He actually had to stop to rub all the sweat from his eyes before continuing and the sun was mercilessly beating down on him. Only the guilt of having disappointed Bobby and his promise to take Cas to Prom kept him from bolting home and taking a 3 year nap.

Everyone else was feeling mostly shit themselves: Alastair had a nasty cut in his forehead from fainting half way through a set of laps around the tracks and Azazel had thrown up after having to do jumping jacks and push-ups all in one go. Dean wished he had a watch to see if it was 4:30 already.

He was about to ask for a break when suddenly-

"Alright, screw this!" roared Raphael, getting up, his face red and sweaty. The other kids also stopped in exhaustion.

"Detention's not over, you still got 10 minutes."

"This is freaking torture! C'mon!" said Raphael, turning to his class for support.

"If we all stand up to him, he can't do shit!" said Raphael a bit desperately.

"Raphael, shut the fuck up" said Dean, uncaring about how everyone else raised their eyebrows at him.

"I'm out of here" growled Raphael, thoroughly pissed with everyone.

"Fine! Guess April will be pretty pissed when she has no one to take her to the prom!" yelled Bobby as Raphael stormed out of the school campus, earning a middle finger from the teen. Coach Singer turned to the bewildered class.

"Well? What are you all waiting for! 15 sit-ups, let's go!" demanded the Coach, earning a few grumbles but nonetheless, began on their sit-ups.

Somehow, Dean didn't believe Raphael was quite done with Castiel

* * *

><p>Said teen was currently at home, arms outstretched. His eyes were narrowed as everything in the room, including the bed he was sitting on, was gently floating in the air, as if dumped into the water. He discovered that he move more that one object at the same time. With his uncle downstairs prepared dinner, he decided some practice would suit him: he theorized his power was a muscle: the more he practiced, the easier it would be to use, maybe even levitate heavier objects.<p>

"Castiel, it's time for dinne-" said Zachariah, entering the room abruptly, causing all the levitated objects to drop hard in the ground as Castiel lost concentration.

"What's going on here" asked Zachariah suspiciously, looking all over the room.

"Sorry, I forgot to clean up" said Castiel. After one last look, Zachariah nodded.

"Eat. Then clean" he said.

* * *

><p>In his car, Raphael was currently being chewed out by his girlfriend<p>

"You let that little mistake screw up our prom! The hell is wrong with you!" shrieked April Kelly, her eyes slitted in rage.

"Babe, I-"

"don't give me that shit. Novak's been a pain in my ass since day one, always fumbling around like some dork. It's time he got what he deserved" said April, darkly smiling. Raphael sat up.

"You got a plan?" he asked, curiously.

April nodded, the gears in her head turning and crafting a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the delay. Make sure to review this story if you liked it, share it with your friends, etc. I'll post Chapter 5 when I get some positive reviews ^_^**


End file.
